


Antipathy

by olm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inner musings of Tsukishima Kei, Miyagi Camp Arc, SASO 2016, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olm/pseuds/olm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei doesn't care, not really. But he fixes his clothes, washes his water bottles, shines his shoes and hangs his jacket neatly. He doesn't care, but its uncool for other schools to think badly of Karasuno especially when he's the sole crow in the Miyagi Training Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antipathy

Tsukishima spent a significant amount of time fixing his things that night. Its not like he cared what the other invited players thought about his things, but he certainly won't be the source of any negative impressions they might get about Karasuno. He spent time folding his practice tees, shining his trainers and wiping his playing glasses. Its not because he cared, he just didn't want to stand out being the only one with a less than presentable appearance. He then meticulously washed his water bottle and a second bottle as spare. Its not that he cared, he just didn't want others to think their managers weren't doing their jobs and giving the team less than satisfactory supplies to use. Lastly he folded the clothes he'd be using tomorrow morning in the Shiratorizawa camp, taking special care in hanging his volleyball jacket neatly. Not because he cared, he just didn't want anyone to think badly of their team's jersey.

He spent around ten minutes lying atop his covers, headphones in place, playing some mellow rock. He normally would be sleepy at this time, especially after helping his mom most of the day but he wasn't nodding off just yet. He checked his phone again, scrolling through the various messages- an encouraging text from Sugawara, directions from Daichi, more directions from Takeda Sensei, a nervous yet encouraging text from Asahi and a couple of texts from Noya and Tanaka telling him to behave. He was definitely more well mannered than either of the two, but they might be referring to his taunting nature more than physically misbehaving. It wasn't like he could stop his abrasive nature, but generally he was quiet in the company of strangers so it may end up being okay. He reread a text from Yamaguchi wishing him luck and he sighed, he was going to need lots of luck. He had a rough idea of participants, it wasn't that hard to narrow down the first years who were invited. He'll definitely be meeting some irritatingly intense people tomorrow- okay maybe it won't go as smoothly as planned. Hopefully he'd be able to keep his cool tomorrow even if hot-blooded people irritate him and even if Yamaguchi wasn't there to pacify him or the other party. He wasn't overthinking this, he was sure, after all it wasn't like he cared, really, he didn't.

Well thats what he thought as he mentally listed the possible participants again and tried to recall how they were on court. That Bangs Kid from Shiratorizawa was very likely to come. Kei cringed inwardly. He was strong though, and his straights were sharp. But he also remembered how loud the boy was, not unlike his own freak duo teammates. It might be fun to mess with the guy, you know, discreetly. The Two Meter Dude Karasuno beat was pretty much a shoo in for the camp. He remembered he wasn't impressed at all with the guy's technique but he was huge and strong. Surely he'd be invited for the sheer amount of potential he possessed. Lastly he thought of Kageyama's former teammates on Seijo, Turnip and Sleepy Kid. The duo from Kitagawa Daiichi were above average over all. Despite Sleepy's looks he was a decent receiver and his spike's placements can hurt. Turnip on the other hand is a hardworking blocker, persistent, annoyingly so. He breathed deeply with a frown on his face, this was definitely new territory. And he's getting more anxious by the second, even if he doesn't really care, or so he says to himself.

The bus was late by three minutes but he planned ahead and left earlier than needed. He didn't want to be late, not because he was particular about attendance or punctuality, he just didn't want to stand out as the only late guy. He got there 15 minutes early, enough to navigate Shiratorizawa's spacious campus without having to ask anyone for directions. He tried to keep his hands from wandering together, it was a nervous habit he tried to grow out of, as he stood in front of the volleyball gym. Tsukishima kept a neutral face on, as he stepped inside with a slight bow of greeting and put on his trainers. The ones he expected to be invited were indeed there, standing apart from each other. He patted his jacket's shoulders and checked the collar before standing against the right hand wall to wait. He tried not to make eye contact with others, secretly glad no one was approaching him. Despite his cool and calm facade, he was especially jumpy that day after a restless night and his anxiousness was steadily growing. Thankfully the coaches who were in charge came in and asked them to line up. He ended up beside the confident looking Bangs Kid, well at least he's quiet for the meantime. Kei listened carefully as the coaches read off a list and called the participants and their schools. There was a slight squeak to his right but he didn't mind it as he focused on the coaches. He was called and he bowed slightly in acknowledgement. However his bow was met with a slightly shocked face from the Jozenji coach. Looking sideways towards where the coaches were staring he almost jumped back and cringed when he recognized that fiery head of hair. If he was in his right mind and had plentiful sleep, he could have probably pretended longer, but his teammate's uninvited appearance tipped the scales and all the stress that came with the invitation for this training camp came bursting out. Screw it. As much as he'd loathe to admit, he did care after all. And he made sure Hinata knew just how much 'care' he had kept hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [Fill](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4897054#cmt4897054) For SASO 2016. Also come holler at me on tumblr!


End file.
